


Worlds Apart.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Other, Poetry included. Merthur., Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Mer-Male (Merlin) and Air-Male (Arthur)...A Fantasy-Fairytale love story...Merlin is half human/half fish...Arthur is half human/half Bird.





	Worlds Apart.

Once upon a time, there were two very different species. One a mutant sea-bird the other a misfit sea-creature.  
Both made their homes around the very same rock formation, such a place being forbidden to so many other living species, deemed a far to hazardous retreat.

Now legend has it, that every 1000 years, if any love be deemed strong enough, though carrying life's heavy laden burdens alongside it, will be granted whatsoever is needed to furnish and full-fill their true happiness, although it be only here-say, for no one has ever told of a true lover's tale, without the word 'myth' becoming widespread.

Now it came to pass, the mutant sea-bird would perch on a high rock, gazing down below at the misfit sea-creature upon a lower rock. They both looked in awe, both liked what they saw, neither felt inferior nor superior. Their regular mutual admiration, just grew stronger and more true.  
________________________________________

Mer-Male's POV.......  
I abide here-on this rugged rock  
I wonder if you-come here to be with me?  
I am always wet-You remain dry.  
How much I wish-to fly  
To you-with you-to soar on high.  
______________________________________

Air-Male's POV........  
I land here-to catch a glimpse of you  
You glance back at me  
What can you be thinking?  
What do you see?  
I soar above-you swim below  
How can I- become one-with you?  
I wait here so often  
It pleases me-to think-to try.  
_______________________________________

Now thanks to the legend, it became time for another miracle to occur. Mother Nature noticed and nurtured, this strange connection between the two, therefore wishing to intervene, as was her imminent duty, she magically transformed the misfit sea-creature into the same species of mutant sea-bird hovering above.

At once Mer-Male flew to Air-Male, his hearts desire, for he had been re-born anew, as the same type.  
Two mixed up love-birds, by Mother Natures mystical grand design, free to live in a land of true love, mating for life, and till the end of all time.  
So naturally, they lived happily ever after!

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> From the author of...Merlinella. (beachcomber's version.)


End file.
